


Never Fade Away

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad moment in the world of "Daddy Day Care'.......The Bellamy-Howard Children always knew that they had a brother that had died, but they never knew why...until the oldest child asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this....please don't read if this is likely to upset you...hence the Child Death in the Tag.

Stephan was looking forward to the party. It had taken him a good few days to convince his parents that he and his friends could be trusted. He’d found out last week that he’d got into his first choice of college, and it was that that he was celebrating. He had just walked in the door when he heard raised voices.

“Matt...don’t please.”

“You always say that. It’s like you want him to just fade away!”

“Matt baby...you know..”

He was about to go upstairs when his dad appeared and rushed past him and up the stairs...was he crying? The sound of a door slamming echoed around the house.

Stephan moved then and walked into the living room; his father was sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands.

“Papa?” he said. “Is Dad okay?”

His father looked up and he’d been crying too.

“Your dad’s just a little upset, because of Reece.”

“Oh,” Stephan said and sat down next to his father. Reece was the brother that had died before he’d been born, but that was all he knew.

“Papa, I know Reece died whilst dad was carrying him, but you’ve never said what happened. I know we were too young to understand, but I’m eighteen now, I want to know. I want to help dad, so he’s not so sad.”

His father looked at him and sighed, “It’s nearly twenty three years tomorrow that it happened, but first you have to know that Reece, a bit like you was to say at the least unexpected......”

**********************

“What, how can I...we were so careful. I’m on the pill and you use condoms, so how...”

Matt broke off and a hand went to cover his mouth.

“Matt?” Dom said as he looked at his boyfriend and lover and soon to be husband.

“Do you remember just before Christmas, I got food poisoning from that dodgy goat thing I ate. I stopped taking the pill cause I would have just thrown it up.”

“Yeah, we didn’t have sex either, just in case.”

“Then we went to Tom’s New Year’s party.”

Dom’s eyes widened as it came to him.

Matt looked at him, his own eyes wide with shock, “We got so pissed we lost a good twelve hours. We must have...and I thought me throwing up was still that bug lingering in my system. We’re going to have a baby Dom.”

Dom suddenly grinned, “I’m going to be a dad...oww!”

Matt had smacked him around the head.

“You do realise we are on a bloody world tour. Management are going to kill us.”

Dom grinned again, “And the fans are going to love it, a pregnant Matt Bellamy is going to be beyond cute cuddly kittens and puppies.”

He stopped when he saw that Matt was upset, “It will be okay...we’ll work it out. The tour is nearly finished, so they can’t complain.”

He gathered Matt in his arms, “We’re going to have a baby, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, now who’s going to tell Chris he’s going to be a godfather.”

The news that Matt was pregnant as Matt predicted, didn’t go down well with the label, but Dom told them where they could stick it. The fans as Dom had predicted went absolutely potty at the news, and gifts ranging from teddy bears and baby clothes in blue,pink and neutral colours began arriving at the label’s office.

Matt had laughed when Tom had shown them the poll running on the websites forum as to whether it as going to be a boy or a girl...even twins. Chris had been gob-smacked at first, then with a huge grin on his face had enveloped Matt in one of the gentlest Wolstenhugs he’d ever given, and had slapped Dom on the back, then called Kelly and proudly said that they were going to be god-parents.

That had been eight months ago and now they were in the studio working on the next album, and the expectation of what they would put out after the success of Origins was sky high. They were in LA and the studio had been stifling and Matt had been snapping at everyone and decided to go for a walk to calm down.

********************

“Matt’s been gone for a long time,” Tom said.

“He’s probably stopped at that baby store, you know how those girls in there cluck over him,” Dom said.

“Yeah, and he’s probably stuffing his face with frozen yoghurt,” Chris said.

“Oh no....beware the brain-freeze monster is coming,” Tom laughed.

They carried on with their work, expecting Matt to arrive in a whirlwind of baby stuff and overloaded with sugar. Dom’s phone rang and seeing that it was Matt’s number he answered with a cheery ‘hi honey.’

Then after a few moments he dropped the phone and Tom and Chris noticed he had gone deathly pale.

“Dom...what’s the matter?” Chris said as Tom picked up the phone and started talking to the person on the other end.

“We’ll be there a quick as we can.”

“Dom, has something happened...Dom?” Chris said.

“It Matt, he’s been hit by a car.....”

**********

They arrived at the hospital and Dom was ushered straight into one of the treatment rooms whilst Chris and Tom sat and waited. They spotted one of the women from the baby clothes store and she came over.

“What happened?” Chris asked, his voice strained with nerves.

“He’d just left the shop...we didn’t see what happened, but we heard the car braking and we ran out. He was on the ground...the car, it had mounted the side-walk and it had hit Matt.”

The woman started crying and moved away, and it seemed like forever before Dom reappeared, and he looked grey.

Chris and Tom looked at each other.

“How is he?” Chris asked, fearing the answer.

“He was lucky the doctor said...but..oh god Chris, the shock has made him go into premature labour. They’re taking him down to obstetrics now...they think...they think the baby may be dead. They can’t do a Ceaserean because Matt's blood pressure is all over the place....I’ve got to go.”

************************

Stephan put a hand on his father’s shaking one as he continued.

“You dad was in labour for forty-eight hours...and what made it worse was he didn’t know that the baby could be dead. He kept asking and we kept lying to him that everything was okay.”

“Oh papa,” he said.

“On the twentieth of August two-thousand and three at six am exactly, your dad gave birth to Reece. The doctor’s think that he died on impact, he never stood a chance.”

Stephan swallowed back tears, “But that’s tomorrow...oh my party is tomorrow. I’ll cancel it.”

“No, your dad wouldn’t want that, let me go and talk to him.”

“No papa, let me.”

He knocked gently on his parent’s bedroom door, “Dad, can I come in?”

A muffled yes came through the wood and as he entered it came to him suddenly, why dad had said that it felt like papa wanted Reece to fade away...that song, those particular words within it, now he understood them.

“Dad.....”

The next day three figures walked the short distance from the car to a particular spot reserved for children to be buried and laid flowers at a the base of the headstone that read...

Reece Bellamy-Howard -20th August 2003  
Made from Starlight  
Returned to Starlight

‘I’ll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away, never fade away.”


End file.
